


There Can’t be More Than One Pack in Beacon Hills

by Visitingthefullmoononceamonth (Leaningtowerof_not_pisa)



Series: Derek Hale imagines [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, One Shot, Pheromones, Reader-Insert, werewolf reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 09:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17936927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaningtowerof_not_pisa/pseuds/Visitingthefullmoononceamonth
Summary: “Would you look at that. Derek Hale and Scott McCall. What can I do for you, boys?” You smirked, casually taking a sip of the water bottle you had.“I see you’re still alive, even without being Deucalion’s little pocket Doggy.” Derek snarled and you rolled your eyes from where you were on the bleachers of the Lacrosse court.“What do you want from me, Derek?”





	There Can’t be More Than One Pack in Beacon Hills

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place at least a year after the alpha pack got defeated. Also, I don’t know if Derek has a bedroom inside his loft or if his bed is just there but I made a bedroom in that imagine so sue me if i’m wrong.

“Would you look at that. Derek Hale and Scott McCall. What can I do for you, boys?” You smirked, casually taking a sip of the water bottle you had. 

 

“I see you’re still alive, even without being Deucalion’s little pocket Doggy.” Derek snarled and you rolled your eyes from where you were on the bleachers of the Lacrosse court. 

 

“What do you want from me, Derek?”

 

“We want to know what you’re doing in Beacon Hills,” Scott answered and you laughed

 

You stood up and walked down from the bleachers to the grassy ground, “Well, see, my dear Scotty, I’m an Alpha. An Alpha without a pack.”

 

“Yeah and?”

 

“-And she decided to come and turn people in Beacon Hills.” Derek mumbled through gritted teeth

 

“Exactly!” You jumped up excitedly (even though you were in a small dress and heels), “and it’s going to be so much fun!”

 

“Not if we stop you before!” Scott made his eyes glow red in front of you and you just laughed some more.

 

“Oh poor baby. It’s not because you’re an alpha now that you can stop me from getting a pack. You can’t even control your transformation yet, it’s easy to see,” you got really close to his ear and whispered, “and you know that I’m stronger than you.”

 

You felt a hand pull you back and turned to see Derek with claws and teeth out, growling, “get away from him.”

 

“Oh don’t worry about your precious baby. I won’t hurt him. Yet.” You started walking away from the Lacrosse court, yelling over your shoulder, “But just know, there can’t be more than one pack per territory, boys!”

 

–

 

“What are we going to do Derek? We can’t just let her walk around freely, biting people!”

 

“I have a plan.”

 

“She’s probably going to be in the bleachers at tonight’s Lacrosse game and around the school in the next couple of days. She looked like she was analyzing the place.”

 

“Scott, she won’t turn anyone.” Derek mumbled sternly

 

“And how do you know that?”

 

“I already told you, I have a plan.”

 

“Oh really? And what is it?”

 

“Didn’t you smell something weird when she was talking to us?” Derek smirked. 

“Yeah I did. Why?" Scott looked a little worried

"That’s part of my plan.” And with that, Derek left the room, leaving Scott alone in his loft. 

 

–

 

The players were all on the field, ready to play a great game tonight. But Scott and Stiles’ heads were somewhere else. They were all about protecting their teammates and they were looking around for you. 

Not in the bleachers. 

Not around the school. 

Not even waiting in the woods. 

They we’re searching for you. You couldn’t just go around and bite people. They wouldn’t let you. 

 

Little did they know that you were in fact not at the Lacrosse game. You were not even remotely interested in going to see a bunch of kids play a stupid game. 

 

“I knew you’d come here,” you could hear Derek snicker as he entered his loft. You had sneaked in earlier and you were now standing in front of the big window, looking down on Beacon Hills. 

 

“Well, you wanted to see me. So here I am. What did you want to talk about?” You turned around, walking towards him in your tight dress and black heels, making them click on the floor. 

 

It didn’t take long for you to get forcefully pushed against a wall, Derek’s lips were on yours in a matter of second and you didn’t fight it. You let him press you against the hard surface with his body, his hands wandering over your clothed skin. His lips slowly worked their way down your jaw to your ear.

 

His teeth grazed your ear, making you bite your lips, in order to repress your panting, “I could smell your pheromones in a miles radius. Your scent is so intoxicating. This morning, it was like you wanted me to take you right then and there." 

 

"M-Maybe it was the case,” you breathed out as Derek started to leave a trail of hot, open mouthed kisses down your neck. 

 

“There can’t be two packs in the same territory. And there doesn’t need to be,” his fingers tactfully trailed up your bare leg, hooking themselves in your dark dress and pulling it slightly on their way up, “I want you to be mine, now.”

 

–

 

“What do you mean you ‘claimed her’ ” Scott’s eye narrowed and Stiles was looking at Derek with disbelief filling his brown eyes.

 

“Yeah, I claimed her as my mate.”

 

“Claimed her like  _claimed her_  or like  **claimed her**?” Stiles asked tentatively.

 

Derek looked at him in disbelief, “What does that even mean?”

 

“Her scent is all over you. What did you do?” Scott said, seemingly concentrating on smelling the other alpha.

 

All of a sudden, you stumbled out of Derek’s bedroom in only panties and a t-shirt of his, “Babe, do you have a hairbrush or something?”

 

“Babe?” Scott raised an eyebrow

 

Your eyes widened a little as you saw the two boys standing right there, "Oh shit am I interrupting something?“ 

 

"So you  _claimed her_!” Stiles exclaimed and hit his best friend on the arm.

 

“As my mate,” Derek went over to you and placed a finger under your chin, lifting your head up to look at him and planted a kiss on your lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my imagine blog where you can find these imagines and more.
> 
> http://visitingthefullmoononceamonth.tumblr.com/


End file.
